Always Have Always Will
by vampiregirl195
Summary: When Chuck comes home to a sick Blair, he has to take care of the one he loves most. This is my first story, really cute and romantic. Please read and comment. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so excited. This is my first fanfiction. I read Chuck and Blair fanfiction every night and a few nights ago it got to a point were I had read them all! So I decided to write my own!!!! This is a one-shot, that may possibly turn into a story if you guys like it so PLEASE comment. I would really like to know what you guys think!**

**As much as I would love to, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

I arrived home later than usual, and I hoped she wouldn't be upset with me. I took off my jacket and put my briefcase down. "Blair! I'm home baby!" I called out to her. No sound. Maybe she didn't hear me. "BLAIR! ARE YOU THERE?" And then I heard her, the most beautiful sound in the world, "Chuck?" Her voice was weak and I was surprised I was able to hear her. She sounded awful.

I ran up the steps, two at a time until I got to her room. I tried to open it but the door was locked. "Blair? Blair? Open up! Are you okay?" She moaned. "Blair, open this door right now or I'll break it down." She moaned louder. Just as I was about to break down the stubborn door, it opened. Her eyes were half shut. She looked so sick and helpless, but she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. She was wearing my thick wool sweater and sweatpants. This was not normal for my Blair.

Before I could say anything, she wobbled and fell into my arms. I smiled and picked her up into my arms. "Baby what's the matter?" She nuzzled her head into my chest.

"I feel nauseous, I have a gigantic headache, and I'm f-f-freeeeezing," she said as her teeth started to chatter. I held her tighter and rubbed her arms to keep her warm. We reached the bed but I wasn't going to put her down. I sat on the bed and cradled her. She put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. It amazed me how beautiful she was even without makeup. I kissed her forehead and just held her. I could stay like this forever.

Suddenly she jerked up and covered her mouth. I grabbed the nearest trashcan and gave it to her. As she threw up, I held her beautiful chocolate hair back. When she was done she put the trashcan down and started crying. She sobbed into my shirt and I didn't even mind. I rubbed soothing circles into her back. "I'm so dizzy and I feel so gross. Chuck how can you stand to look at me? I look awful."

I kissed the top of her head and then I stood up and carried her to the bathroom. "You could never look awful. Here why don't you take a shower and then you can go to bed."

She nodded solemnly. I helped her to undress out of her clothes, and turned on the hot water in the shower.

"Here you go baby, get in the shower." I helped her get into the shower, but instead of washing herself, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Christ." I kicked off my shoes and got in the shower with her. My shirt was already tear stained and I wouldn't temp fate by taking all my clothes off, not with her like this. I held her under the water until her hair was wet. Then I shampooed her hair. I had to have her hold onto my shirt to keep her from falling down while my hands were busy massaging shampoo into her beautiful hair.

After I conditioned and rinsed out her hair, I brought her out of the shower to dry her off. Then I had her brush her teeth while I combed out her hair. I enjoyed taking care her. I loved her more than anything else in the world and it was good to show her. Once her teeth were brushed and her hair was combed, I let her lay on the bed while I found another sweater of mine and some sweatpants for her to wear. Once she was fully clothed and clean I tucked her in under the covers and went to find myself dry clothes.

"Chuck." She spoke with honesty and love. "Please don't go."

It shocked me that she thought I would be anywhere else than with her.

"I'm right here baby, I'm just getting dry clothes." I found clothes as quickly as possible and threw them on. I got into bed with the love of my life and held her close to me.

"Blair, I know it may have taken me a while to say so, but I need you to know that I adore you. I would never ever leave you or hurt you again. We belong together, and I cannot settle for anyone else having known you."

"I love you so much."

She turned around and wrapped her tiny hands around my neck as my hands found their way to the small of her back. She gave me a kiss and whispered, "Ditto."

I fell asleep with her in my arms and I hope this was the way I would spend the last hours of my life.

* * *

**I adore Chuck&Blair. End of Story.**

**PLEASE COMMENT! If you like it, I'll make it a longer story.**

**Constructive Criticism please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing yadayadayada**

* * *

"_Blair, there's something I've been hoping to do for a while now." I knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I smiled at her. Just thinking about spending a whole day with her made me happy let only the rest of my life._

_She looked as if she were about to burst with happiness. "Of course I……." She stopped short. She had a look of panic in her eyes. Then she screamed a blood churning scream._

I woke up to Blair screaming next to me. She was screaming in my ear, but I didn't even care.

"Blair. Blair baby! Wake up!" At first I tried rubbing her arms, but when that didn't work, I shook her. Her eyes popped open.

"Chuck? Chuck? Chuck?" She sat up in bed and started searching the room. She finally saw me and she reached her hand out to my face.

"I'm right her baby." I held her hand and kissed it.

She started sobbing. "Oh Chuck!" She hugged me as if her life depended on it. "I had the worst nightmare! I was walking to go have dinner with you, and then a guy started kissing me randomly on the street. And I thought he was going to rape me so I screamed your name. And you came, and you punched him. And then. And then. He shot you." She sputtered out between sobs.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay, I'm right here." I held her close to me and ran my fingers through her hair. "It was all a nightmare. I'm right here." I kissed her head over and over again.

"I love you so much Chuck. Promise me you will never let yourself get killed. You have to swear!" Her voice was croaky, because the scream probably didn't help her sickness.

I chuckled. "I promise I won't let myself get killed." I entwined my fingers with hers. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"NO!" She held on tighter which I didn't think was possible.

"Are you hungry? Do you want a midnight snack?" I hopped out of bed still holding her hand, which I did not plan on letting go of.

"I'm starving." She got out with me. Her teeth started chattering. "I'm freeeeezzing"

"Here," I took my sweater and gave it to her, leaving me freezing, but I'd rather me than her.

We walked downstairs, Blair staying no more than 2 inches from my side. "Blair, I adore being close to you, but I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Where else would I go?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it okay?" She hugged me for the millionth time.

"Deal. So what do you want? Eggs, yogurt, oatmeal?"

"Oatmeal. So that way while it cooks you can sit on the couch with me." She held both my hands and pulled me towards the couch.

I chuckled. "Okay, just give me a second to set it up." I set up the oatmeal still not letting go of her hand. Her dream must have truly been awful, because she never was this needy even when she was sick. Not that I objected. If this was how I got to spend my day every day, I would truly be the happiest man on earth. Once the oatmeal was set up, I went to go sit with her on the couch. I laid across the couch and she laid on top of me with her head on my chest. Her hair was everywhere and I couldn't help but play with it. Her teeth started chattering again. "Blair, you're starting to really worry me. You're wearing two sweaters and sweatpants."

"I'm still so coldddddd." I felt her forehead. It was burning up. I could not leave her home alone like this. I picked up my cell phone off the counter and called my assistant.

"Hi, I won't be able to come in this week. Family emergency. You can take care of things without me."

I looked down at Blair. She was smiling at me. I smiled back. "What?"

"You called me your family." She put her hand to my face as if she wanted to kiss me. I leaned in and kissed her, because I could care less if I got sick. It just meant more time with Blair.

Once the oatmeal was ready, I went and got it for her. She insisted on coming with me but I told her that it was 10 yards away and that she was too cold to get up. Once she had her oatmeal, I started surfing the channels. On my way to CNN, Sex in the City the movie was on. It was the wedding scene and Blair insisted we watch it.

"I would never ever ever ever ever wear my hair like that. Like seriously, it looks like she has a peacock in her hair. I'd have my hair curly and down." Hmm just the way I like it I thought to myself. "And as much as I love Vera Wang, that is not her finest work. I would have a deep V and a long flowing skirt." I knew where this was going. "And I would never have my bridesmaids have different colored dresses. Just one color. The attention is on me. Not them."

I smiled and played with her hair. "What color would they wear?"

She looked very concentrated. "Purple. Definitely purple."

"What would your flowers be?"

She laughed. "You of all people should know. They would be pink peonies." I kissed her forehead and continued to play with her hair. Then she sat up and faced me. "What about you Bass? What about your wedding."

I smiled and kissed her. "Peonies sound good."

* * *

**FLUFFY CHAIR!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:  
**

**Author's Note!**

**Hey Guys,**

**I have a big problem. I have a computer for school and last week the screen broke off the laptop and it was only connected by wires. So therefore it wouldn't stand up on its own or do normal things. I sent my laptop in to be fixed and now I have a loaner. The problem is that I had chapter 3 on that computer. I'm probably going to end up just rewriting it for you guys because the repair may take a while. But be patient. I'm extremely sorry!!!**

**Oh and by the way, if you guys have any ideas of what else should happen in this story, let me know, because I'm running out of ideas.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Emma**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up on the couch with Blair on top of me. Well this was a sticky situation, considering I cannot get up without waking her up. Well might as well enjoy it. My fingers found her hand and entangled themselves in her fingers. My other hand started grazing over her back, drawing dozens of patterns over and over again. I was reminded how beautiful she was, asleep and awake. Her sighing broke my train of thought. Was she waking up? Nope, she just nuzzled her head into my chest. I smiled. I closed my eyes. They popped back open when Blair started coughing hysterically. She was still asleep so I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the fire escape. She needed fresh air. I do not understand how I did so, but I managed to open the window to the fire escape without dropping Blair.

I stepped out and sat down with her still in my arms. Her coughing immediately ceased. I sat with her there for 3 hours. I was absolutely freezing but she was wearing my sweater from last night so I hoped she was warm. When she woke up she looked extremely confused. "Chuck? Why are we outside?"

"You were coughing. I thought it would help if you got fresh air, and it did." I kissed her forehead as she ran her fingers through my messy hair, trying to rearrange the pieces.

"You're cute when you're tired." She kissed me.

"Well thank you. You're always cute." I kissed her back. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss Blair shot up and ran to the bathroom. I ran after her. I found her knelt on the ground over the toilet bowl. I went and knelt with her and held her hair back. When she was done she leaned against me and took deep breaths. I ran my fingers through her hair and held her. "I guess the oatmeal wasn't such a good idea. How about some plain pasta with butter. I don't know if you know, but that is Chef Chuck's specialty."

She smiled. "Oh is it." She spoke very softly, as if all the energy had been drained out of her.

"Come on, lets go downstairs. Are you cold?" I helped her get up and walked with her to the stairs. I couldn't imagine her being cold with my 2 thickest sweaters on.

"Not really." She sniffed and leaned against me as we walked down stairs.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I said, "Blair how about we go to the doctor tomorrow, to see if you need medication."

She hugged me. "No. I don't want to go to the doctor. I'm fine."

"Blair, you just threw up. You're not okay." I still held her to me.

"No really I am." She coughed a little bit and then smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll give you one day. If you're not better in one day, I am taking you to the doctor."

"Okay." She smiled. She looked exhausted. She looked extremely dizzy and she looked as if she was trying to regain balance and then she fainted into my arms.

"HOLY SHIT. BLAIR! BLAIR?" I picked her up into my arms and brought her to the couch. "Come on Blair! Blair?"

I didn't remember anything for 9th grade health class so I called Nate. "NATE! Jesus Christ. Blair's been sick for the past couple of days, and she just fainted! What the hell do I do?" I was pacing the room, realizing how much time I was wasting.

"Dude, chill. Umm…. Well is she wearing tight clothes?"

"Well she's wearing 2 sweaters."

"Take them off."

"Okay…?" I didn't really see the point in that but if it was to help Blair, I'd do anything, so I started to take off the sweaters. I murmured under my breath. "Déjà vu."

"Chuck I didn't need to hear that."

"Well you weren't suppose to. But this is beside the point. What about Blair."

"Okay, well, put wet washcloths on her neck… OH and raise her feet."

"That's it? Should I call 911?" What if it gets worse because I'm wasting time."

"It's okay Chuck, it's all going to be fine."

I hung up the phone. I convinced myself that I was overreacting. She just fainted nothing more nothing less. So I did all the things Nate told me to, and waited. Waited for a sign that it was going to be alright. After a few minutes I'd had enough of not being able to hear her voice. I picked up the phone and called 911. "Hello? Yes hi, my name is Chuck Bass, and my girlfriend Blair Waldorf just fainted a few minutes ago, I've put her feet up…" I was interrupted by the sound I had missed more in 8 minutes than I could anything else in 8 years.

"Chuck?" Her voice. Beautiful but too quiet. I was really worried.

"Nevermind." And I hung up the phone. "Hey, how you doing?" I put my hand to her face and stroked the side of her face with my thumb.

"mmmmmmmmmm" She leaned her head against my hand and sighed.

"I'll take that as an okay. And we are going to the doctor's tomorrow." I lifted her off the couch so I could lay down with her. I put her down on top of me. Her tiny hands grabbed onto my body frame and she put her head on my chest.

"mhhhhmmmmmm" She didn't object. She nestled her head further into my chest and sighed. God how I love this girl, she never ceased to amaze me. I fell asleep in the position I most enjoyed; being entrapped in the arms of Blair Waldorf.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning with a massive headache and Blair Waldorf lying on top of me. Blair's presence made the headache much less severe. "Blair, hey it's time to get up. We have a doctor's appointment remember?"

"Noooooooo." She grabbed onto my shirt and held me tight onto the bed.

I chuckled. "Blair seriously. You have to go to the doctors." When she resisted even more I had no choice but to pick her up. I picked her up and carried her into her closet. "Here get some new sweats on. I'm gonna be in the bathroom. I have a serious headache."

"Lets see if I can make it better." She draped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly. Then she deepened the kiss.

Just as I started to get into the kiss I realized what she was doing. I ended the kiss. "Tricky tricky Blair. I see where this is going. We are going to the doctor and there is no discussion."

"NOOOO!" She croaked. "Chuck I don't want to go to the doctor. I'm fine I really…." She broke out into a coughing fit. I went by her side immediately in case she wasn't okay. She stopped coughing and gave me a look.

"Yeah Blair. You're definitely fine. Get changed. Once you're changed, come into the bathroom and get washed up." I kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom. Man my head killed. I pulled the Advil out of the cupboard and popped 2 Advil into my mouth. My head hurt so much. I put my hands on the sink counter and lean forward, closing my eyes and putting my head down. Soon enough I felt small hands find their way around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. It was a conundrum to think how I guy like me ended up with a girl like this. I stood up turned around and hugged her and she continued to keep her arms around my waist. "I love you Blair."

"If you love me so much, why are you making me go to the doctor's." She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her.

"I'm making you go to the doctors _because _I love you. I can't let you get seriously ill. It would kill me." I pulled away to look at her and I kissed her on the forehead.

"Fine. I'll go. How do I look?" She was wearing black jeans with a green V-neck cashmere sweater and black ballet flats. She had her hair up in a very loose bun with little strands hanging out everywhere. It was the first normal outfit she had worn in 5 days. She looked just as gorgeous as she always does.

I smiled "You look beautiful Blair. As you always do. You ready to go?"

"Yes. Just one second. Let me get my makeup on. You know, trying to impress all the male doctors." She winked.

"Oh yes, I'm very jealous." I watched her as she articulately put on her mascara and eyeliner. Her blush and her foundation, even though her skin was flawless.

"Ready!"

I put out my hand to her and she took it gladly. She suddenly broke out into another coughing fit. I wrapped my arm around her waist and stopped in my tracks. I waited until the fit ended and then I pulled her closer. She then got the shivers. "Here put on your warmest jacket. And I'll keep you extra warm." We got in the elevator and I leaned up against the wall as she leaned against me. I kept my arms around her and kept my lips pressed to her forehead. When the elevator finally opened, I led her outside and into our limo. Her teeth started chattering and I quickened the pace towards the limo.

Once we got it, I turned the heat on extra high and held her close to me. I rubbed her arms up and down, up and down, hoping to warm her up. She rested her head on my chest as I had my arm around her. I gave her my scarf and my hat. Thank god she already had gloves on. I couldn't get something off my mind.

"Blair, you're doctor is a woman right?"

"Whatever happened to you not being jealous?"

"It was a lie. But is it a she or a he?"

"A she. Don't worry Chuck."

"Okay good. My hands are the ONLY hands that can touch you. If it was a male, there would be some serious consequences."

She chuckled and nestled right back into my chest. When we finally got there, I told the driver to stay outside and keep the car on. The car would need to be nice and warm when Blair got back in.

I held Blair close to me and walked out of the limo as if I was walking into a blizzard. She held on to me also very close. We finally got into the doctor's and Blair's teeth were still chattering.

"Where are you most cold Blair."

Her teeth stopped chattering. "I'm not very cold anymore."

I sighed. Why didn't she want to go to the doctors? Did she like being sick? Why did she like being sick? I didn't like her being sick; not at all. We went into the doctor's office and I held Blair by my side and I signed her name on the Walk-In sheet. When I filled out her insurance, name, and the time, I brought her over to the couch and sat down with her. She curled into my side and laid her head on my shoulder. I kept my arm around her and laid my head back against the wall. After what seemed like forever, the nurse finally came out and said "Blair Waldorf".

Blair's head immediately popped up. She had fallen asleep and was not happy that she was woken up. "Chuck. Please. I don't want to go."

"We're coming." I answered to the impatient nurse. "Blair come on. You need to get better. Come on. Don't make me carry you." Just as I was about to pick her up, she stood up, took my hand, and leaned into my body; giving me the signal to led her into the doctor's office. I smiled and did so.

Once we were in the room, the nurse told Blair to sit on the big bench. Blair tried to get up but she seemed particularly weak so I lifted her up onto the bench. She patted the space next to her.

"No I have to sit in the chair, but I'll bring it close so I can hold your hand." She smiled and held out her hand. I gladly took it as I sat down in the chair.

Just then the nurse walked in. She had a deep southern accent. "How you folks doin'?"

"Ehhhhhhh"

"Well that doesn't sound too good, let me take a look at you."

Blair squeezed my hand tighter and closed her eyes. "Honey, it's alright. Do you want your man to sit with you?"

"Yes please." She looked at me with happiness all across her face. I smiled and climbed up on the bench next to her. She entwined our finger and laid her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed.

The nurse smiled. I smiled too, but at Blair.

"Blair we're going to take your temperature." Blair leaned more into me and nodded.

They got out a thermometer and put it in her ear. Blair wrinkled her nose. I chuckled.

"102. Oh dear. This is not good. I'll be right back."

Not good? Not good? Fatally not good or just flu not good.

The nurse came back with a bottle of purell. She offered it to me and after I took some she put it on her hands. She had brought back a list. "Blair can you tell me what your symptoms are?"

Blair didn't answer. I said, "Blair sweetie, tell the nurse how you feel."

"Awful." I rolled my eyes. She was being very stubborn today.

"She's coughing a lot," The nurse checked off something on the list. I continued, "She's got aches all over her body. She's exhausted. She's got a stuffy nose. A sore throat. She's vomited a lot. And she gets the chills." Everytime I said one of these, the nurse checked off something on her list.

The nurse looked worried. "I'll be right back."

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON??? I hugged Blair at my side as I leaned against the wall. She lifted her head from my shoulder and rested her head on my lap.

The nurse came back. "Well Blair, it looks as if you have swine flu. It's not extremely fatal. Only few have died and that is because their parents could not afford to take care of the child. It should take 1-2 weeks for her to get better."

She lost me at fatal. I started stroking Blair's hair. "I'm sorry did you say fatal."

"Yes but those who died, could not afford to take care of their child. I wouldn't worry about that. I see you have, just enough money."

"Are there any medications?"

"No but I would suggest that you get the flu shot sir."

"I already got it. I got it for work. Blair was supposed to get one. But she got incredibly sick."

"I understand. I would suggest you take her home now and let her get rest."

"Thank you. Come on Blair." She wouldn't budge. She had fallen asleep on my lap. I picked up Blair and carried her out to the car. I got in with her and kept her on my lap the entire ride. Her arms were around my neck and her head was leaning on my head.

Fatal. Fatal. Fatal. Fatal?

I tangled my hand in her hair to distract myself from the thought. "I love you Blair."

"Mmmmmhmmmm" She nuzzled her nose into my neck. I took in the intoxicated scent that is Blair Waldorf. If I could never smell that sweet scent ever again I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"Mr. Bass. We're here" I was too consumed with Blair that I hadn't noticed the car stop.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here" I opened the door and kicked it open. I carried Blair out of the car and into the elevator. Once we got to our room, I carried her to the couch and carefully placed her down. I got a blanket and put in on top of her. Just as I was about to do some work to keep my mind off of the unthinkable I heard her.

"Chuck?"

I walked back to the couch and sat down with her. I touched her cheek with one hand and held her hand with my other hand.

"Please don't leave me. Just stay with me."

"Of course." I laid down with her and blocked out all negative thoughts. I would enjoy this no matter what. I kissed her forehead. "I love you Blair."


	6. Chapter 5

When I woke up I immediately got up and got my laptop. I looked up on Google "How to treat swine flu". I couldn't find anything that was extremely helpful. I learned that swine flu usually lasts from 5-7 days. James McCarthy MD said that "The people who die from swine flu typically do so from respiratory failure." And an article from envy magazine said that the best way to make the symptoms go away was to have patience. Well this was a problem. I lack patience. Especially when it comes to a sick Blair.

Another article said that swine flu should be treated just like the seasonal flu. So I went back to my Google search and deleted "swine" from my search. I clicked on the link and started reading the directions. The directions seemed simple enough. Maybe it would be okay.

"Chuck?" I raced to the voice. But to my utter disappointment, it was not Blair who was calling me. It was Serena.

"Chuck what's the matter with her?" She went to the couch and felt her head. "Chuck she's boiling. What's wrong?"

"She has swine flu. I brought her to the doctor yesterday."

"Oh my god. Is she gonna be okay?"

"The doctor said she'll be fine. But I'm still extremely worried."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make her some soup. Can you bring her upstairs and give her a bath?" I walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove.

"Of course. Blair. Come on, sweetie, wake up." I stopped what I was doing. I couldn't continue till I heard her voice.

"Chuck?" My stomach started fluttering. The butterflies had never gone away.

"No sweetie, it's Serena. Come on, you're gonna take a bath."

"Okay. Where's Chuck?" I smiled. It was nice to know that she wanted me.

"He's in the kitchen. Blair come on. Chuck can you come in here." I turned off the stove and went into the living room. Blair's face lit up.

I went over to the couch. "Blair go with Serena. I'll be up in a few minutes with your soup. Okay?" I kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Blair smiled. Serena rolled her eyes and dragged Blair up the stairs.

I chuckled and went back into the kitchen. I pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup, Blair's favorite, and poured it into a pot. I waited for what seemed to be forever. When the soup was finally done I put it in a bowl and brought it up to Blair's room. I put the soup on her vanity and went into Blair's closet only to find Serena digging through her clothes.

"Serena, she's going to kill you. You know how she has her entire closet organized."

"Did you know that she does not have one t-shirt or one pair of sweats. Only heels, skirts, blouses, dresses, and lingerie! Nothing practical."

"Don't forget her collection of stockings. And I know, she's been wearing my pajamas for the past few days. Is she in the bathroom?"

"Yea, she's taking a bath. I'm gonna keep searching for warm clothes. Go visit her. She's been asking for you." With that she continued to dig through piles of clothes.

I went to the bathroom door and slowly pushed it open. To find Blair in the bathtub with water up to her neck with tons of bubbles. "Hey sweetie." I sat down next to the bathtub so that I was facing her. "How are you doing?"

"Better now that you're here." She found my hand and entwined our fingers.

"We bring out the best in each other." I kissed her hand

"You can say that again."

"If we went back to freshman year, and told ourselves that we would end up together. We would have laughed hysterically."

"I always thought that I wanted prince charming. Who would have thought that what I truly needed was prince charming's best friend, the dark night."

I chuckled and put my chin on the edge of the bath. "I always thought that I didn't want anyone. That I wasn't meant to be with anyone. That I would go through life sleeping with as many women as I could. None of them meaning anything to me. But then I found you. As much as I tried to convince myself that you were no different than any of the other girls, I couldn't help but realize that, you were the best thing that had ever happened to me. And I fell in love with you." I kissed her hand.

"As much as I tried to convince myself that you were a phase I finally realized that I agreed with you."

"Agreed with me about what?"

"At Bart and Lily's wedding. You said that I didn't belong with Nate. Never have never will. At the time I didn't want to believe you. But I slowly realized that I don't belong with Nate. I belong with you."

I brought her hand up to my face and kissed it again. "And I with you." I murmured into her hand.

Serena slammed open the bathroom door. "Well I've failed to find any practical clothes in your closet so I'm going out and when I come back I will have bought 7 pairs of sweatshirts and sweatpants. Goodbye."

She marched out in her stiletto heels and we listened until we heard the ding of the elevator and the click of her heels as she walked into the elevator.

I looked back at Blair and she smiled. She said "What are you thinking about?"

"You. I'm always thinking about you." I smiled. Knowing that this would boost her ego a ton. I started to lightly trace patterns on her arms. "What are you thinking about."

"How clueless I was with Nate. How he was always distracted when I was telling him I loved him, the difference between the way he looked at Serena and the way he looked at me, how he looked bored when I was kissing him. But I wanted to be queen so I ignored the flaws of our relationship. It hurt me so much. It felt like… I was never good enough. That's how I got into… well you know, bulimia. I felt like I wasn't pretty, thin, or even tall enough for Nate…" She got teary eyed.

"Hey come here." I got on my knees and pulled her face in for a kiss. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "I don't give a fuck about how thin, pretty or tall you are. You are perfect just the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I know. I don't care what Nate thinks anymore. I have you and that's all that matters. And now he has Serena. We all got what we wanted. It just hurts me to think about how it used to be." She played with my hair.

"I understand." I kissed her again.

"I should probably get out. You wouldn't want your girlfriend to become a giant prune." She gave me one more peck on the lips.

"Probably not. But then again, I don't care about what you look like." I winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey can you get me a towel."

I got up and got her a towel as she let out the water in the bathtub. She stood up and I gave her the towel. I helped her out of the bathtub and held her so she wouldn't slip.

Then Serena arrived. "Okay, I come prepared. I bought, as I said 7 pairs of sweatshirts and sweatpants. But Blair I made sure they would be flattering."

"Thanks S. You know me well. And the bath really worked. I feel much better."

"I'm so glad. Hey I should probably get home to Nate, but tell me if you need anything. Bye B." She hugged Blair.

"Bye S!" As soon as Serena left Blair put the bag of clothes on her bed and started looking through them. "They aren't so bad. She brought a multitude of colors. She brought green, blue, yellow, red, purple, orange, and pink sweat pants and sweat shirt. What should I wear?"

"Green sweatshirt and yellow pants." I said right before I kissed the side of her head.

"Why?" She went into her closet to change. "OH MY GOD. I'M GOING TO KILL SERENA! SHE MESSED UP MY CLOSET!"

I laughed. "Those are the colors you wore the day I told you that I loved you. And those will forever be my favorite colors."

"When did you get to be so romantic?" She said to me from her closet.

"I guess it just developed over seeing oh so many romantic movies with you. Titanic, Sleepless in Seattle, The Notebook…"

"Those are classics Chuck. And don't try to hide it, you loved those movies." She came out of the closet.

"Call me sentimental." I brought her in for another kiss. I looked at the soup on her vanity. "I guess the soup never worked out. It's probably freezing by now."

"It's okay. I feel so much better after that bath. I barely feel sick anymore." She hopped onto our bed.

I hopped onto the bed with her. "That's great. I was so worried about you. You want to watch a movie?"

"Let's watch one tomorrow. I'm so tired."

"Of course." I pulled the covers over us and started humming. I knew she loved when I sang her to sleep. She was the only person in the universe who knew that I liked to sing. If anyone else knew they would have to be tortured.

"Chuck. I love you." She curled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"I love you more than anything else in the world." I kissed her forehead.

"Nate never would've said that to me."

"I know. That is why you are in my arms tonight. I hope you will be in my arms, if not forever, for a very long time. Good night Blair."

She kissed me. "Good Night Chuck."


	7. Chapter 6

When I woke up in the morning, Blair's head was next to mine and she was playing with my hair.

"Hey" I greeted her with a kiss and moved so our bodies were facing each other. "How long have you been up?"

"A while." She entwined our fingers together. "Chuck do you ever get tempted?"

"Tempted to do what?" I nussled my nose up to her neck.

She looked down. "To be with someone else." Her voice quivered.

"Don't be ridiculous. Never!" I kissed the side of her face and then her hand.

"Oh come on. I know your eyes are prone to wander." She didn't look me in the eyes.

"Not when I'm with you. Come on, you're being ridiculous." I put two fingers under her chin so she looked me in the eyes. "I love you and only you. I have eyes for you and only you." I kissed her. "What brought this on?" I took her in my arms.

"I don't know. I just had a dream." She cuddled with me.

"Well tell me what the dream was about."

"Well I was waiting for you at dinner. I knew you were going to be late because you had a business meeting. And after waiting for an hour it got really late. I was looking around the restaurant and I looked at all of the different couples. They looked so… happy. I convinced myself that you would be coming soon. I waited another 30 minutes, and then I got a text. I was so happy. I thought it was from you, but it was from Gossip Girl. It said "Sorry B – You know what they say, a good Bass can't last for long. And it had a video of you making out with your secretary and bringing her into your limo. I didn't know what to do. I felt so lonely."

I cringed at the thought of it. I kissed the top of her head. "If I can promise you anything, I can promise you that you will NEVER be lonely again."

She looked up and me and kissed me. "Hopefully. Can you make me some more soup?"

"Of course. You stay in bed, I'll bring it up. You'll be warmer up here."

"Fine." I kissed her hand and got out of bed. While I walked down the stairs I contemplated her dream. I remembered how I had treated her. She had probably seen me with other women plenty of times. But that was the old me. I would never, and would never want to be, with anyone else other than Blair. I went down and made the soup. I put the soup in a bowl and brought it up to Blair. I found her lying down in her bed watching TV.

"Hello Beautiful…" She looked at me and turned the TV off. I went to her bed and gave her the soup. She smiled and started eating it. I got into bed with her and put my arm around her waist.

"This is really good. Thank you." She kissed me and coughed a little bit.

"Are you feeling better?" I hoped so. She seemed better.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." She nodded. "Chuck. I'm really worried." She leaned into my shoulder.

"About what." I started running my fingers through her hair.

"I know you. You're Chuck Bass. What if after 3 years or so, you get bored of me. And you move onto a different girl." She looked down at her soup.

"Blair that would never happen. I could never get bored of you. You're the least boring person I know. Every day I grow more fascinated and intrigued with you. I don't want to be with anyone else. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I trust you. I'm sorry. I just get paranoid sometimes." She looked up at me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. What were you watching?"

"Nothing important." She looked down and finished her soup. Once she finished she leaned into my chest.

"Blair, I know that I've hurt you. But I'm different now, I promise. I…"

"Chuck it's fine, I shouldn't have brought it up."

I took her off my chest and looked her in the eyes. "Hey. Don't say that. You know you can talk to me about anything. Not only am I your boyfriend, but I'm also one of your closest friends. You can tell me anything and don't ever think otherwise."

She nodded and hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too." Just as I was wrapping my arms around her she covered her mouth and shot to the bathroom. "Aww shit." I was hoping that she was getting better. I guess not. I ran after her and found her kneeling on the bathroom floor over the toilet. She was retching horribly. I knelt behind her and held her hair back. When she was done she flushed the toilet and put the lid on the toilet. She put her head down and began to cry. I rubbed her back.

"Blair baby. What's the matter." I leaned my head on her back and kissed it.

"I hate this. I hate throwing up. I thought I was done with throwing up. I thought I was done." She turned around and threw herself in my arms. I gladly put my arms around her.

"Oh Blair. Shh, it's okay." I rubbed her back. I knew how much she hated to think back to her days of bulimia. And being forced to throw up was probably the worst thing she could think of. My Blair. I pulled her into my lap in a more comfortable position and leaned against the bathtub. I wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb and pushed the hair out of her face.

"Chuck. I hate being sick." She shook her head.

"I hate it too." I stroked her cheek.

"The only good part is having my amazing boyfriend take care of me." She smiled and got up to go brush her teeth.

"The only good part is getting to take care of you." I winked and she laughed. Once she was done brushing her teeth she sat back down in my lap and ran her fingers through my hair. "Chuck what do you dream about?"

"You." I kissed her nose.

"I'm serious Chuck. What do you dream about."

"Why?"

"I don't know you never talk about your dreams."

"I never remember my dreams. Plus dreams are for people who don't have what they want. They're for people who want something that is better than reality. But my reality couldn't get any better." I tucked one chocolate curl behind her ear. Then I kissed her.

"That explains it." She turned around and laid down so the back of her head was on my shoulder. She nodded.

"Explains what?" I kissed the side of her head.

"Explains why I have so many nightmares. I have nightmares because my brain isn't creative enough to think of a way to make my reality any better than it is." She smiled and turned her head so it was facing mine. "My reality is perfect and I wouldn't change a hair on his head." She put her hand up to my cheek. I put my hand up to her hand and held her hand.

"I love you Blair."

"Chuck. I love you too."


	8. Chapter 7

"Chuck. Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me but I ignored it. I was exhausted.

"Chuck, come on! Wake up!!!" I ignored the voice and rolled over trying to block out the noise.

"Chuck, come on. I'm serious!" I groaned, hoping this would stop the voice.

"Fine." I thought the voice gave up when I heard silence. I settled back into bed and prepared myself to drift back to sleep. Then I heard the sound of curtains opening and suddenly I felt a bright light being shined on me. I pulled the covers over my head. Then I heard the sound of music blasting. I gave up. I opened my eyes and pulled the covers off of me. I saw Blair standing next to the bed with her hand on her hip. She looked beautiful. She smiled and jumped onto my lap.

"Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?"

I kissed her cheek. "Well I was sleeping fine until you woke me up. Did you do it for any particular reason?"

"Well, I was thinking. Since I am feeling much better, I think we should go out and do something. Maybe go to the park? Take a walk?"

"Nope. You are not leaving this house missy until you are 100% yourself."

She coughed a little. "But Chuck! Please? I'm so bored I want to go out and do something! I really am feeling much…" She coughed a little bit more. "Better."

"Blair, I don't want you to get worse!"

"Chuck I'm not going to. I'm just sick of being cooped up in here! There's nothing to do!"

"I will find something fun to do, I promise. But you can't leave this house for at least another two days."

"Ughhh. And to think I went through all that trouble of waking you up!" She got off my lap and walked out of the room. I chuckled and got up. I quickly caught up with her and took her back into the room.

"Okay I have a fun game. So it's called… well I don't know what it's called, when Serena, Eric and I were bored we made this game up. Okay so you go back and forth each time saying one thing we love about each other and one thing we hate about each other. It gets really funny after a while and usually takes you down memory lane."

She eased a little bit. "Okay, you go first."

I smiled at her. Did I really hate anything about Blair Waldorf? "Okay well how do you want to play? Love first and then hate, or hate first and then love."

She thought about it. "Hate and then love, because the love makes the hate better. We want to end on a good note."

"Okay, this is going to be hard, because even your annoying traits I find myself in love with. Hmmmm… So I hate how stubborn you are. But I love how you are completely outspoken."

She smiled. "Okay well…. I hate that you… Oh I hate how long it took you to say I love you, but I love that you are the best listener in the world."

"Thank you. I hate that you felt you weren't good enough for Nate, but I love how you say my name."

She laughed. "Chuck."

I smiled. "Just like that."

She smiled. "I hate how you slept with Vanessa, but I love how you smell when you get out of the shower. Not like cologne or scotch, just like yourself."

"Umm I hate how particular you are about what you wear, but I love your hair."

"I hate how you always have to work, but I love how with just one look in your eyes I know what you've been thinking about for the past 10 minutes."

"I hate how you and Serena fight nonstop, but I love how no matter how much you guys fight you will always be there for each other."

"I hate that you knew all along that Serena and Nate had slept together and never had the decency to tell me, but I love how you always understood me."

"I hate that you slept with Carter Baizen, but I love how you watch movies over and over again because you like knowing what's going to happen."

"I hate that you are a pain to wake up in the morning, but I love how all it takes is for me to run my fingers through your hair and you are puddy in my hands.

"I hate how in the morning I can't kiss you until you brush your teeth, but I love you're smile."

She leaned over "Well it's a good thing I brushed my teeth while you were sleeping." She kissed me softly on the lips. "I gotta hand it to you Bass. This is pretty fun. But I think we should play a new game. We're going to run out of things we hate about each other pretty soon."

"Okay so how about we tell each other about 25-40 things that we want to do before we die."

She nodded in agreement. "Ok, I guess I'll start. I want to graduate College."

I thought about what I wanted to do. "I want to see the Northern Lights with you."

"I want to learn how to design clothes."

"I want to learn how to drive a car."

" I want to… Hey Bass, can you massage my back, I think I slept on it weird last night."

"Yeah, of course. But if you don't mind and if you're not too cold, can you get a tank top on, it will be hard to massage you with your thick sweatshirt on."

She went into her closet and came out with a gray spaghetti tank top on. She sat with her legs crossed in front of me and I started to rub her shoulders and I could feel they were tense.

"Okay so as I was saying Bass. I want to go to Tuscany. With you."

I laughed. "I want to sleep on top of a roof, under the stars."

I kept rubbing her shoulders until I felt them loosen up. I moved down to her lower back. It was more tense than her shoulders.

"Chuck I will never understand how or why you are so good at massaging."

I smiled. "It's a gift."

She was silent for a few minutes as I massaged her back. When all of her tension was finally gone she sighed and fell back onto me so her head was laying on my chest. She turned her head to face me and gave me a kiss.

"See Blair! This isn't so bad!"

"I want to give you a massage."

I laughed. "Blair you don't have to. I'm okay."

"No! I want to. You always give me massages, I think you deserve one."

"Okay Blair, but be warned. My back is like a rhino."

"Whatever you say." She climbed around me and started massaging me. It felt surprisingly good. I didn't know her hands were so strong. I closed my eyes after a while and enjoyed it. Her tiny hands dug into my back and released all my tensions. When she was done she kissed my neck. I leaned back so my head was in her lap

"That felt so good Blair. I didn't know you had it in you." She ran her fingers through my hair. She laughed. I looked up and couldn't help myself when I saw her smiled. I got up and kissed her. It turned more passionate, but I knew I had to stop. I broke the kiss and smiled. She smiled and lay down on the bed with her head on my lap. I played with her curly brown hair.

"I love you Blair."

She smiled and looked up at me. "I love you too Bass."


End file.
